The present invention relates to a vehicle.
International Publication No. 2011/027638 discloses a vehicle having a lower back panel and a rear side member. The lower back panel is arranged in a rear section of the vehicle and extends in the lateral direction of the vehicle. The rear side member extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The rear side member has a rear end fixed to the lower back panel. A plate-shaped lower back reinforcement serving as a reinforcement member is fixed to the lower back panel. The lower back panel and the back reinforcement are each configured to have a hollow, closed cross section. This configuration increases the rigidity of the lower back panel. The vehicle has a roof side rail, which is located above the lower back panel and extends in the vehicle longitudinal direction. A roof is joined to the roof side panel. The roof side rail is coupled to the lower back panel through a coupling member. These components configure the framework of the vehicle.
When the vehicle runs, the rear side member is influenced by the road surface and vibrates in the vertical direction of the vehicle. Such vibration of the rear side member may be transmitted to the occupants as vibration of the vehicle and thus be a factor hampering improvement of riding comfort of the vehicle. The conventional vehicle has a gusset joined to the rear side member and the lower back reinforcement. The gusset increases the rigidity of the vehicle to restrain vibration of the rear side member. The effect of the gusset for restraining the vibration is, however, insufficient in certain aspects. There is thus a room for improvement.